Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens
Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens is a collection of character bios about several women in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia (MGE) universe. Plot Each character bio gives a brief account of that particular character's story (background, history, etc.) before showing the character as having been transformed from a human into a mamono by a lilim, a rare type of succubus and a daughter of the Demon Lord. One point of interest is that in each character bio, it is stated that there is a certain man in each of the character's lives, whom the have a close history with. After becoming mamono, each and every one of the characters has their way with that man. Also, some translations have indicated that the character bios indicate "you" (the reader) are the man that they are involved with, possibly as a form of reader interaction. Furthermore, there is evidence that the male whom each of the characters has fallen for is actually the same person in every story, adding to the posibbility that the reader is the designated male in each story. Characters * Deruella 2.png|Deruella Wilmarina Pic.png|Wilmarina Merse Pic.jpg|Mersé Koyoi pic.jpg|Koyoi Francisca 0.jpg|Francisca Magical Girl.png|Mimiru Sasha Folmoon.png|Sasha Werewolf Primero.png|Werewolf Primera Primera Concerto.png|Primera Deruella *Wilmarina Noscrim *Mersé Dascaros *Amanomiya Koyoi * Francisca Mistel Lescatie * Sasha Folmoon * Mimiru Miltie * Primera Concerto Monster Transformation (Pg 81) CASE 01: Sexual Intercouse it's so nice to be a demon... Being one with the one you want, becoming beautiful, feeling good, having a superd body... Ahh, it's like a dream (Formely a Human Village Girl/A Succubus Many monsters can change human women into monsters themselves. Through tha act of sexual intercouse they change these women into monsters by pouring their Demonic Essence into them. This is the most common, and efficient, way for "Monsterization" to occur. During the close contact of sexual intercouse monster will stay glued to a woman pouring their Demonic Essence into her. Also, this contact will fill a human woman's mind with pure pleasure, macking it harder to resist the influx of Demonic Essence and smoothing the process of conversation. During this sex, with a monster, the human woman will change into a lewd monster herself, their bodies completely stained with pleasure, their appetite for sex developing and they're taught about the lewd abilities of a monster. These women also learn that despite these sweetness of their current pleasure they will feel even more pleasure and excitement when they have the company of a man. These human monster are given a thorough sexual education and there are many who feel a great gratitude and respect for the monster that changed them into a monster themselves. With the sweet pleasure, good feelings and new monstrous body given to them by their "Big Sister", a name many call the monsters that transformed them, they will find a human man before dawn and have their "Big Sister" watch them use their new perverted skills. The moste iconic monster known for using this method is the Succubus. For the hedonistic Succubi the process is almost as enjoyable as intercouse with a man and as such it is a relatively common practice. The human women targeted for transformation into a monster are given the greasted sexual pleasure possible, reaching climax dozens of times during the sexual intercouse. As these women are given pleasure, the Demonic Essence flooding into the becomes them becomes greater the more they climax. Also, during this sexual intercouse, they are taught to enjoy their own sexual preferences. Giving the women are beocming Succubi the greatest amount of pleasure is also extremely pleasurable for the Succubi themselves and is one of their greatest drives. The women turned, who may have once thought such a body was disgusting or filthy, now think that pleasure is a great thing. However, even when creating Succubi, no matter if it is day or night, they will still seek pleasure from a man if they spot one. Trivia *Thus far, translations of both a standard book format and a reader-interactive format have been found. **Of the two formats, more reader-interactive translations than standard have been discovered. Category:Media Category:Books Category:Fallen Maidens